


Never Halfway Meeting

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whys and wherefores of Ichigo and women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Halfway Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach is copyright Kubo Tite, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, Studio Pierrot, etc. This is a non-profit fanwork.

He was too pure.

When he was young he lost something and never regained it.

Women wanted to take care of Ichigo.

That’s just the way it was.

Tough girls like Tatsuki to watch his back.

Gentle girls like Yuzu to fuss over him.

Cynical girls like Karin to ward off stupid old men.

Steadfast girls like Orihime to worry for his sake.

Black-cat girls like Yoruichi to make him strong.

Foolish girls like Rukia to hold him close and do all the rest too.

Women wanted to take care of Ichigo.

He wanted to take care of them.


End file.
